Puppy Love
by angelic-catastrophe
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! SxJ. Alot of lemon. its sour xD. and this is my first entry OO. and i suck at summaries. please review! Chapter 1...2 is being posted once people review.


**(NOTE: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Now do not sue xP)**

**Pairing:Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler**

**Mature Content xP**

**Yes LOL. YAOI! BUAHAHA. My first entry. And im a guy Oo. well my friend wanted me to do one. So. I did it. **

**Puppy Love**

One day, Seto was eating at some random café. He seemed a bit agitated. Because for every person that went through the café's door, he tended to look. He started to think, Jeez, why is it that I'm so distraught… I think I miss him. Yeah I do… I want to hug him… I wonder where he--- "HEY DUDE! I've already gave ye yo damn money!" Seto was cut off from his thoughts by that very loud comment. "No you didn't, now pay up buddy!" the sluttish cashier had put her hand out like she was waiting for some kidna of addictive drug. Seto started to think again… oh he's here… I didn't notice… eh he looks hotter when he's angry 3. ugh damn slut, now I have to pay double for this cheap latte.

"Joey, keep a hole in it… I'll pay for it cuti--- I mean pup." Seto almost started to blush but it wasn't obvious. "ehh… thanks kaiba… say ye wanna come over fo a bit at my house…? Ye need to chill out with a friend… 'coz you seem a bit off the edge y'know? Don't eat dinner just yet… I'll take care of it" Joey just randomly said. He thought to himself. CRAP why did you invite him over… JOEY. You're gonna get nosebleeds just by taking a glimpse of him. Stupid Tea

Seto just said, "sure Joey. I'd be glad to." Seto thought to himself shit! Does my mouth have a mind of its own OO…. like GOD! Now I have to sit in his oh most beautiful home and look at his oh so beautiful body of hi--- Seto started to drool… "what time?"

"Is 5:30 fine?"

"Yeah"

"well great. See ye later then Kaiba."

Seto was so eager, he wanted to go now, but it was a moment too late because Joey had already left.

Once Joey had left, Seto remembered that he had a business project due, so he went home to finish it up. Joey however had other plans…

"My plan is working out great! Now all we have to do is go home and think what to make for your boyfrieeeeenndd!" Tea was so into how she found out that Joey Wheeler was gay… that she kept rambling about their relationship. --

"Oh shut your effing hole Tea! Not even my best friend knows about dis." Joey started to blush. They finally went to Joey's house and started a conflict about Chinese food and gourmet. They were fighting for so long that it was a quarter after 5. Joey freaked and yelled at Tea, "WTH! Chinese food rocks ass!"

"gourmet has a hint of lust!"

"Lust my ass!"

"Nvm about it Joey… I have to leave… figure out something for dinner, Tristan asked me out for dinner. We're going for Chinese food D… but what's with men and Chinese food." Tea kept talking to herself and just walked right out the back door.

"SON FO A BIT---" Joey was cut off with the doorbell and panicked but calmly yelled, "COMING!"

Joey had opened his front door and there was Kaiba. Seto just stepped in and said, "So… what's for dinner?" Joey wasn't surprised about kaiba's casual rudeness, so he just replied with a… "Sorry.. I didn't prepare the food. So we're oredering pizza." Joey kept rambling… "Take a seat over there in the living room while I make the call."

Seto went to the leather brown couch in the living room and vaguely listened to Joey making the decisions on the phone.

Joey then came walking towards the couch where Kaiba was sitting on and from being nervous about not making dinner, he tripped on his own leg and fell face first onto seto's lap. His face on his legs and his arms all over his waist.

"eh sorry about dat kaiba. Help me ge---" Joey was suddenly surprised that seto was holding his hands in an awkward way. "It's okay Pup. You don't need my help." Seto then put Joey's arms around his own waist and then put his hands onto his shoulder. After a few moments Seto put his fingers through Joey's silk blond hair… and Joey was staring at Seto and he had the idea of what he wanted… Joey himself wanted this also. So he just played the game. Joey pulled himself up and sat on Seto's lap. His arms now around his collar bone. Seto was savoring the moment of how this was happening and he lunged up and kissed Joey. Joey wanted to take over the tongues.. and so he pushed his tongue down Seto's throat. Seto was surprised how good he was. He let out a little moan. He thought to himself he tastes sweet…. While making out… Joey ran his hands down his shirt and professionally tearing the shirt off without having the buttons pulled out of the shirt. And Seto kind of did the same action but since Joey had no buttons he just tore the shirt off completely. Therefore leaving them both shirtless. Joey had felt a buldge below him and that gave him some sort of idea. He cut off from their lustful tongue action and whispered into seto's ear. "do you mind if I made you feel better?" Seto smirked and replied , "I'm all yours pup…"

Joey took his cue. And started kissing his chest while undoing seto's pants. Leaving seto in boxers. Joey came to an abrupt stop when he kissed the top part of seto's boxers and slowly pulled them down. Now that seto was completely bare… seto just put his head back and made Joey do all the work now. Joey had put his hands on seto's length and started to jerk his hands up and down constantly. Seto moaned… and he grasped the cushions like there was no tomorrow. Joey was so anxious he put seto's throbbing cock into his own mouth and slowly sucking it. Seto moaned louder and joey sucked harder after every moan. Seto was SO close to cumming. But joey had let go of his craving and had turned the tables. Seto was now on Joey. Seto gave a bit of haste and had put a digit into Joey's entrance. Joey let out a scream… but then suddenly Seto calmed him saying these words… "its only me… calm down and relax… savor the moment 'till it gets rough again." After saying those words, he had put a second digit and hugged Joey at the same time… he noticed that Joey was closing his eyes drastically.

"Seto… p-pl-ngg…please… stop… hurry…" Joey said between moans.

Seto was surprised that Joey called him by his name. But he wanted to tease him more… so "don't rush me pup. Since you said that, I'll have to punish you for it." Seto then held Joey's manhood and stopped his fingering pleasure. He then went down to joey's legs and put his mouth onto Joey's twitching cock. He did the same sucking motion that joey did to him. First slowly then faster. Joey was screaming seto's name out loud. Which made seto suck harder. Seto wanted him to save Joey's cum for later but he didn't realize how hard he was sucking that joey let out a giant long moan, cumming into seto's mouth. Seto didn't mind though. He just took it like an early present. Swallowing every drop. Licking the underside of Joey's length… and sucking even more to get more juice from Joey. Joey was pushing seto's head in more to make him suck even more. Oh how it felt good. But seto had taken his mouth off and put a third digit in Joey's entrance. "oh man. How you taste good. I want more. But I'll save it for later. Now… I want you to moan for me Joey…" The doorbell rang. Seto was having fun like a toddler in a sandbox, he didn't want to stop playing with his partner Joey. "Our dinner's at the door seto…"

"I think I'm already having my dinner"

"I think I can get used to this playful act every night"

"You should pup."

After Seto had said that last comment, he lifted Joey's legs over his shoulders and had instantaneously had thrust into Joey. "Se-s-Seto… Ahhh…. C'mon! move faster…" As said, seto moved faster for his satisfaction. Not only that he moved faster he pushed harder. "OHH SETO! Seto… ngg… ahh… se---s-seto. KAIBA!" Joey was having an orgasm making him cum once more. Moaning for kaiba to push and thrust faster and harder. That hazy sweaty smell filled the room. And one last time Seto had pushed in as far as he could…

He landed on top of Joey after that thrust. Giving him a few sloppy kisses. "thanks for co-operating. You want to say my name one more time and I'll suck off more for you. I want you to feel good after your ass has been creamed. And I want my mouth filled." Seto smirked. Joey smirked as well. And whispered, "Seto Kaiba… I'll do the work, you rest…"

"oh no you don't" Seto had forced Joey into a sitting position. Seto couldn't wait to put his length into his mouth. So he just went on his knees and started to suck again… joey had put his head back in the wave of ecstasy. And started to moan again. Seto wanted to deep throat Joey's cock. He just made a few more sucks and lifted Joey's lower body onto his mouth making him deep throat. Joey cummed more than his first cum shot. Seto was swallowing with an unnoticeable smile. He moaned and licked the seed of his pup and went up to Joey. Giving him a last kiss. "Goodnight Pup"

The sun broke through the window directly on seto's face. He winced… and he looked down on his chest and there he his pup. Snoring. Seto smiled gently and pushed his fingers through the blonds hair. And hugged him closer. "I love you" He whispered to the sleeping teen.

.:.A.C.:.

**End of chapter 1**

**Guys Review! Like it? Review! Or iw on't post any more chapters xP. I know the sex scene was large OH GOD XD. LOL. Well yeah puhhlease review!**


End file.
